


The Bachelor

by OsoloNewsDay (TheOtherPerson), readitallinonego



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Football | Soccer, Long-Distance Relationship, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherPerson/pseuds/OsoloNewsDay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/readitallinonego/pseuds/readitallinonego
Summary: Kelley convinces her girlfriend to watch 'The Bachelor'.





	The Bachelor

**Author's Note:**

> We're back :)

“Babe” Kelley whined, doing a great impression of a bratty toddler as she begged without taking a breath between words. “Babe. Babe. Babe. Pleassssssssssssseeeee.”

Emily rolled her eyes. Many of their teammates found the brunette's childlike behavior annoying but to her girlfriend, it was endearing. Only the older woman could manage to look so cute and desperate at the same time when asking to watch some stupid TV show.

“But this TV show is soooo stupid!”

Kelley gaped in faux horror. “How dare you say such blasphemy! The Bachelor is amazing!! It’s a religious experience! Plus, it has such a happy ending!”

“I’ve seen it before with you remember?” the blonde said, her smirk spreading. “I know it is  _ not _ amazing.”

The corners of Kelley’s mouth twitched, smile trying to overtake her pout. “I also remember we didn’t really watch that episode. Someone was a little busy trying to distract me.”

“I don’t recall doing anything of the sort,” Emily claimed, though the mischief dancing in her eyes said otherwise.

“Liar.” Kelley scoffed, kissing her lightly on the lips. “Come on, you just have to give it a real shot. This is  _ quality _ television.”

“No, it’s trash and you’ve made me watch this whole season.” Emily groaned with faux annoyance, pulling away from Kelley’s obvious attempts at manipulation. Really, she cherished any time she got to spend with Kelley and their Monday night facetime dates were critical in their sometimes long-distance relationship. Even if it meant she had to pay somewhat close attention to the old guy that looked like he was a terrible kisser.

“Exactly!” Kelley jumped up excitedly. “That’s why we have to watch tonight.”

“Can’t we just make out?

The older girl’s pout returned. “You know I can’t miss an episode, especially not this episode!”

Emily arched her eyebrow disbelief written clear across her face. Every episode seemed the same to her at this point. Missing one, even the finale, shouldn’t matter. Twitter would tell them whoever won this sham straight people called a love connection.

“Come on, babe. It’ll be worth it. This episode is going to have something amazing happen in it.”

“Amazing, huh?”

Kelley saw her chance and latched onto it. “Yes, amazing! Something really amazing is happening at the end of this one so we have to watch it.”

Emily considered this for a moment. She would much rather be kissing her girlfriend or doing something more for that matter, involving her mouth between the older girl’s legs. It wasn’t often they got to be together, and even more so, it wasn’t often the national team foot the bill for them to stay in a hotel room together.

Sure, this is how their relationship had started; Kelley put on her best charm as they fell back in the hotel bed together the first time. Emily had to fight tooth and nail to get another call up when Jill had decided she wanted to go in another direction. It had been over a year since they’d been together for the national team during a tournament.

“Fine, it’s not like you wouldn’t be distracted anyway. I know you had one I open when the Bachelor was on last time, and we were making out.”

Kelley feigned hurt at the comment, but the blush dusting her freckled checks told Emily all she needed to know.

“Busted.” Emily teased and poked Kelley’s side, making her squirm away from the contact.

“Well I’m glad you finally came to your senses because Allie is going to join us.”

The blonde defender made a face. She liked Allie, but there went her plan to try and distract Kelley with a little, well, foreplay. The older woman wasn’t wearing a bra. It was like she was asking for her girlfriend to misbehave, but nothing was going to happen with Allie there.

“You already invited her?”

Kelley’s grin widened. “Of course. She loves this wonderful show!”

“And if I had said no?”

Kelley gave her a look. “Like you would have said no to me?”

Emily couldn’t argue there. She couldn’t say no to her girlfriend’s puppy pout. Anything Kelley wanted, she got with that little lip sticking out. This was of course how they had ended up getting caught having sex - or almost having sex.

——

“Ouch,” the blonde hissed. “Watch your elbows.”

No, having sex in the back of the team van was not a good. Something she had pointed out to her girlfriend multiple times. Of course, Kelley’s pout had eventually won out. It always did.

“Just help me take off your bra,” the older woman huffed.

“I don’t need to take off my bra for sex.”

Emily missed Kelley’s eye roll in the dark. “Yes, but if you want me to do that thing that you like that always makes you cum, then the shirts going to have to come off.”

Emily blushed but hastened to remove her bra. Just as Kelley’s hand move to squeeze one soft globe, light shined down on them through the passenger window.

——-

Who knew hotel security actually did a stroll through the parking lot at night? If only Emily could just say no to her; maybe they wouldn’t have had to pay off the guard. At least this time the pout wouldn’t set her back a couple hundred bucks.

“It’s just Allie, right?”

“I think so?”

Emily narrowed her eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean, I invited Chris, but she and Tobin are skyping or whatever old married thing they do. Alex said she ‘might’ come, but knowing her she’ll probably get distracted by cat videos or something lame. So yeah, it’s probably just Allie.”

“Great.”

“Why don’t you sound thrilled?” Kelley narrowed her eyes suspiciously. One of the things she loved about dating Emily was that the younger girl seemed to be far more pragmatic than the drama fest Kelley had come to expect from dating teammates. Allie and Emily normally got along so well, so Emily’s sudden displeasure seemed out of character.

“It’s fine.”

“Usually when women say that, they mean the opposite.” Kelley pointed out.

Emily sighed. “It just means that we can’t cuddle or anything because you  _ know _ Al is going to whip out her phone for some Insta-story when we are least expecting it. So, I’m a little bummed because I thought I would get to spend time with you.”

“By ‘spend time with me’, you mean cuddling and making out, right?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Emily defended. She was  _ not _ a cuddler. She was just someone who liked being close to her girlfriend, especially since the opportunity was so rare. Maybe laying in the same bed with her arms wrapped around the older girl, or scratching Kelley’s back. But none of that was  _ cuddling _ .

“Liar.” Kelley replied with a knowing grin.

Emily hated how much that grin turned her on. And now, with Allie seconds away from crashing their sex pad, there was nothing she could do about it. “I hate you. We’re breaking up.”

“Ha! You say that like three times a week. You can’t break up with me because you  _ love _ me.”

“Love? Gross. It’s mild affection at best.” Emily teased.

“We can tell Allie not to take a video.”

“Please. That’s like asking her not to breathe.”

“Fine. But we can still cuddle. Friends cuddle all the time. Hell, I think there are like a billion videos of me snuggling someone,” She defended. She  _ loved _ cuddling. Especially with Emily, who was an excellent cuddler despite her protests.

“And you call yourself a badass.”

“I  _ am  _ a badass.”

“More like a bad-squirrel.”

Kelley gaped at her girlfriend. “You’re pulling out the dad jokes now?”

“I know how much you like them.”

\--0--

Emily started off on the other bed, mostly disinterested. Yeah, she had  _ watched _ every episode this season but that didn’t mean she had paid attention. The guy wasn’t even that cute for all these gorgeous women to be falling all over him. Granted, she had known she was a lesbian since she was twelve, so maybe her definition of what made a guy cute was ill informed.

Still, she knew how this was going to go. Boring, but seemingly okay, dude was going to marry the blonde chick or the brunette chick and the other was going to get her heart broken. She smirked, thinking to herself that the only way these shows might actually be interesting was if the girls fell in love with each  _ other _ . She had heard about that when she was playing in the W-League. American TV was so boring compared to that.

Truthfully, Emily was rooting for hot-brunette since she always had a thing for older women with dark hair. Just when she thought it couldn’t get any cheesier, ‘brunette’ and dude end up getting engaged.

“He doesn’t even look like he’s that good of a kisser. He needs lessons”

“Or maybe you just don’t know what good kissing looks like,” Allie snapped, her loyalty to the ‘Bachelor’ showing through. “Maybe you should be one taking lessons.”

“Trust me, Em doesn’t need lessons.” Kelley winked at her girlfriend before turning her attention back to the TV.

At least this would all be over soon. Then Emily could have her Monday night skype dates back and they wouldn’t be taken over by this ridiculous show. She was so lost in her day dreaming that she kind of stopped paying attention until the ominous music start up.

_ ‘How do I start this conversation?’ _ Emily leaned forward, confused. Kelley had always said this show had a happy ending.

_ ‘I’ve just had a change of heart.’ _

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Emily exclaimed, glancing between Kelley and the screen just to make sure that this was really happening. She was so distracted, that she missed Allie and Kelley pulling out their phones to record her. “You said it was going to have a happy ending!”

“I thought it was!” Kelley defended, laughing.

“You are such a liar. You knew this was going to happen.”

“I did not!” Kelley wisely didn’t point out that Emily had repeatedly said she didn’t care about this show. “I’m watching it for the first time with you.”

“Straight people TV is so weird.” Emily grumbled, allowing Kelley to pull her onto their bed and wrap her arms around her.

“I know babe, straight people are the worst.”

“I take offense to that.” Allie protested.

“You were supposed to.”

“I wasted  _ weeks _ of my life, for that?”

“Don’t worry babe, I would give you a rose.”

“Gag me.” Allie rolled her eyes. But neither Kelley nor Emily paid her any mind. In fact, they had months of Mondays to make up for.


End file.
